It is known practice in radio communications systems of the type referred to for the base station transceiver or each such transceiver to communicate with the remote portable transceiver, e.g. a handset, via an antenna arrangement which includes two or more branches, with the transceivers controlling switching between the branches for maintenance of reliable communication.
Hitherto, either each base station transceiver has had its own diverse (branched) antenna arrangement, or each transceiver has been able to switch independently of the others between the branches of a common diverse antenna.